1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp and, more particularly, to a lamp capable of detecting operational statuses thereof at any time and immediately providing alarming effects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional lamps include a lighting module having a lighting element, such as a light-emitted diode, a light bulb, or a light tube, to emit light beams for illumination. However, each of the lamps is liable to malfunction and has a shortened service life due to overheating of the lighting element. Fins or heat-dissipating fans have been proposed to avoid high heat during operation of the lighting module.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional lamp 9 including a light-transmittable hollow housing 91. A lighting module 92 is received in the housing 91 for illuminating purposes. A fin 93 is coupled to the lighting module 92 for absorbing heat generated by the lighting module 92 during operation. A heat-dissipating fan 94 is coupled to the fin 93 and capable of driving air currents to pass through the fin 93, providing rapid heat exchange between the fin 93 and the air currents and lowering the temperature of the lighting module 92. Thus, the service life of the lighting module 92 can be prolonged.
The brightness of the lamp is the main factor of illumination and the indoor atmosphere. Although the fin 93 and the heat-dissipating fan 94 can maintain normal operation of the lighting module 92 of the lamp 9, the service life of the lighting module 92 is still limited. For example, the service life of a tungsten filament bulb is about 1000 hours. The lamp 9 can only be replaced after the lighting module 92 is damaged, for the lamp 9 does not include the function of reminding the user of replacing the lighting module 92. Many problems occur accordingly. Specifically, the lighting module 92 that has served more than its service life consumes more energy and can not provide the required illumination effect, harming the eyes of the user. Furthermore, the user can not immediately replace the damaged lighting module 92 if the user forgets to prepare a spare one, which occurs frequently. Further, dust easily accumulates at the fin 93 and the heat-dissipating fan 94 and, thus, adversely affects the overall heat-dissipating effect. The lamp 9 can not remind the user of abnormal operation of the fin 93 and/or the heat-dissipating fan 94, either. The service life of the lamp 9 will be shortened due to overheating if the user fails to maintain or replace the fin 93 and/or the heat-dissipating fan 94.